


airport disco (just a blur of red and yellow)

by halseys



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: prompt: we broke up after i left and moved away and months later i find out you rushed to the airport to stop me but you were too lateoriginal 2/10/16 ; rewritten/edited - 4/12/17





	

_qatar, 2016._

marc could feel his palms sweating, nervousness taking over his body, knowing this would be the first time he was going to see jorge face to face since valencia last year - since he'd broken up with the yamaha rider. it had made perfect sense at the time, valentino had already told the press he believed the two spaniards had an 'alliance' to one another and half the world seemed to believe it. marc began to get sick of the drama, and the doubt had creeped in as he wondered if jorge was really worth all the trouble.

-

_valencia, 2015._

"what?" jorge gaped, his expression set in a look of shock at the words his boyfriend was spilling out.

"we should just end things now. it would be impossible for us to see each other over the winter break now anyway... everyone would think we were making up some kind of plan to destroy valentino again if they saw us together." marc tries to explain his thought process, hoping jorge would understand.

"i can't believe you! i can't believe you actually care about what those people are saying about us." jorge spits, marc could tell his anger was building up as his face would get a little redder and he'd grind his teeth, a little trait marc had noticed over the months they had been together.

"but they're right? if i couldn't win the championship then i wanted you to get it."

"but you didn't do anything to actually stop him getting it?!" he reminds the honda rider. jorge kneels in front of him, practically begging the younger man, "marc, come on. you're the one who said this was worth a try in the first place."

"well, maybe i was wrong."

"you were wrong that we were worth giving a chance?"

"maybe. yeah." those words felt like a knife cutting through him, the doubt he'd had when they'd started this relationship being spoken back to him. marc had always promised he was worth it and that he would try to make it work for the both of them if he had to. and now he was taking it all back once jorge had begun to really believe it. he pulls his hands away from marc's and gets up off the floor. now leaning against the countertop, just watched marc who refused to make eye contact with him.

"if that's how you feel then get out. i don't want you here anymore." jorge shouts, marc can see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes and just followed his command. jorge won the championship but the trophy felt a little hollow without anyone to share the, now bitter tasting, champagne with.

-

 _fuck_! marc groaned, giving some of the furniture in his motorhome a good kick before he could calm himself down. the door opens to reveal his mother standing there. great, just what he needs today.

"marc? eh, what is going on?" roser asks, in her usual ' _you can and will tell me everything_ ' tone. he knows there is no getting out of it with his mother.

"have you ever loved someone you couldn't be with?" marc sighs, slumping down on the couch.

"no sweetheart, luckily i only ever wanted your father and i managed to get him somehow. but i imagine it's heartbreaking." she smiles softly, taking the seat next to her eldest son. he lays his head on her lap, and she runs her fingers through his hair.

"it is." he whimpers, and it takes a moment for her to realise he's sobbing into his hands.

"why can't you be with them?" she asks softly. marc doesn't fail to notice the gender neutral pronoun which settled him slightly. he'd always thought his mother had her suspicions that he wasn't completely straight.

"everything is too messy. it's all too complicated when i'm with him."

"does he love you too?" roser checks, although she knows everyone who meets marc falls in love with him.

"yes... i think so," he sighs. "we've never said it but it was always there. i think we were both too scared to admit it because then it made things even harder. things were always great between us, if only we could shut the rest of the world out forever."

"if you love each other darling, there is nothing too complicated or anyone else's opinions you should care about to get in the way of that. and i don't know if it helps, but i think jorge is a nice guy." marc could almost feel his heart drop at the mention of his lovers name.

"how did you know...?"

"i heard you on the phone before when you were at home. you weren't very good at being sneaky. you know how thin our walls are." she smirks.

"i'm glad you're okay with it... jorge is more than a nice guy though, he's perfect. well, obviously not perfect but perfect for me i guess. we like the same things, go to the same places. we have the same kind of humour. gosh mama, he's so funny, he makes he cry laughing sometimes. he's gorgeous, obviously..." marc can feel a smile coming to his face just talking about the older man. he sits up, and his mother takes his face in her hands and wipes his tears away, the same way she used to when he was five or so and had fallen off his bike. marc's aware his face is red, in both slight embarrassment and his own sadness, his eyes looking watery and blotchy, "i love him."

"sweetheart, then why are you sat here? he's just won the championship. screw what valentino and his fans think, i'm sure jorge would love to be celebrating with you right now."

"but i just broke up with him."

"then go and fix it, baby." she smiles, brushing her fingers through his hair and wiping his face to make him look a little more presentable, "go on. i'll cover for you if anyone asks where you are." she pats him on the back, "and i want to meet him properly once you've sorted things!" she insists as she almost pushes him out the door and on his way.

-

the yamaha hospitality area was buzzing as marc walked past, all the crew becoming drunk from the excessive champagne - the taste of victory. he glances inside for any sight of the world champion but he doesn't seem to be gracing them with his presence. he trudges past, and sets his sights on jorge's motorhome.

he lets out a breath of air to pump himself up for the conversation he's about to have, and the pleading he's going to have to do. he knocks once, then twice and three times but no answer.

"jorge?" he mutters against the door, "it's marc, will you please open up?"

"marquez?!" a loud voice behind marc makes him jump, turning around he frowns seeing one of valentino's mechanics smirking at him, "looking for the boyfriend?"

"ha. ha." marc quips sarcastically, "have you seen him?"

"yeah. already on the way to the airport, mate. something about wanting to go home and celebrate with his family or something. rude bastard wouldn't even come and have a drink with his crew! the look on his face - didn't even look like he'd won that title today. proper miserable." marc feels guilt running through him, these men hating jorge for being upset when he was the one who had caused the older spaniard to be upset in the first place.

"what time is his flight?" marc asks, his stomach dropping. this wasn't the way it was suppose to go.

"as if i know!" the mechanic laughs before wondering off to join the party. marc growls taking his phone out of his pocket - this isn't the way he wanted to do it but he best get through to his lover before jorge leaves on that plane. he calls, only for it to go straight to voicemail. _fuck_!

-

"airport please." marc settles into the back of a taxi, leg shaking with impatience. he figures this is the only option. the drive feels as if it's taken hours but it's really only twenty minutes before he reaches his destination. once at departures, he checks the flights - there is only one this evening leaving for switzerland, and it leaves in half an hour.

marc practically runs to the counter, he imagines he looks like a mad man zig zagging through the queues and almost knocking over a few suitcases and people in his way.

"i need a ticket for the 12:30am flight to lugano?"

"i'm sorry sir, that flight is now fully booked, the next flight to lugano is.."

"no," he cuts the lady off, "i just need a ticket to the next flight available. it doesn't matter where it's going, i just need it now."

"okay sir," she looks at him puzzled, "there is a flight that goes to vegas in an hour which has a spare seat."

"i'll take it!" he practically shouts, passing the woman his credit card, just desperate to get through security in time.

-

marc wanted to scream at the people in front of him, he never knew getting through security could be so slow. he also couldn't stop glancing at his watch every thirty seconds, a part of him prayed that jorge would know he'd be coming, that he wouldn't get on that flight.

once marc had passed security, he tracked down the gate jorge's flight was leaving from. gate 24 - and it was boarding. marc ran as fast as he could down the hallways to find the correct gate, his heart pounding the closer he got. as he reached the gate, he almost ground to a halt, seeing the familiar face in the distance handing his boarding pass over to the attendant, he almost shouted out the other man's name, but before he could he spots the person stood beside him.

she places a kiss on jorge's cheek and gives him a soft smile which he returns. marc hadn't even realised she was here this weekend... nuria. and that's when marc's heart properly broke.

-

_qatar, 2016._

marc's smile was beginning to come back as the season restarted. mostly thanks to his brother, mother and father who wouldn't give him time over the break to even think about jorge, let alone mope over him. marc had told his family he'd caught up with jorge but the other man had turned him down. it made him feel like the situation had been a little less embarrassing than to tell them he'd got there and seen him kissing another woman. he also figured it made jorge look better in his parents eyes as they would think of jorge just as someone who had decided he'd not wanted to be with their son, rather than the kind of person who would jump into bed with someone else before marc's warmth had even left it. marc couldn't help but wonder why he'd wanted to still make jorge seem like a good person, even after he'd broken his heart.

unfortunately, marc's smile had slipped off his face the second he saw jorge. what hurt the most was the smile and handshake, even sometimes a hug too, that jorge gave to everyone else but him. when he turned to marc, he'd given him a tilt of his head. that's all he got from a man he used to think loved him.

-

"no! he's being an asshole! he dumped you after you chased him to get him back! now he won't even speak to you or shake your hand?! i'm gonna go have a word!" alex ranted, usually the calmer brother but when it came to people hurting marc, it was a completely different story. he'd destroy anyone who would dare to hurt his big brother.

"no, please don't! i just want to put it in the past and try and forget it." marc begs, and grabs his arm, trying to pull his brother back and as a far away from jorge as possible.

"i'll sort this bro, don't worry." alex yanks his arm away and charges towards jorge. marc hangs his head - this can only end badly, "jorge." alex interrupts jorge's conversation with cal, "do you mind if we talk? privately?"

"be my guest." cal smirks as jorge, and leaves them be, despite being curious why baby marquez was demanding to speak with the yamaha rider. cal backs out of the conversation, instead turning to pol and bradley to integrate into their chat.

"what's up?" jorge asks, eyes genuinely intrigued where this seriousness and confidence has come from the moto2 rider.

"what's up!?" alex scoffs, thinking the other man was unbelievable, "you're ignoring marc, that's what's up:"

"oh, so he's got his little brother to fight his battles for him?" jorge teases.

"why are you being so weird about it? you're the one who broke his heart." alex narrows his eyes at him, wondering how marc could ever have fallen for this jerk.

"huh? as far as i remember he's the one who broke mine actually!" jorge hisses quietly, not wanting the entire paddock to know about his affair with marc.

"what...? he chased you down at the airport and you turned him down."

"i didn't?! what do you mean he chased me down at the airport? he was there, in valencia?" alex takes in the genuinely confused and surprised face of the yamaha rider. _why would marc have lied to his family._..?

"after he broke up with you, he realised it was wrong and came to find you, but you'd already left for the airport and he came to catch you, to ask to be together again. but you said you didn't want him anymore."

"he didn't speak to me at the airport, alex." jorge's voice cracks and alex thought he might cry and this new information.

"that's what he told us...?" both men turn to look at marc for answers, only to find the honda rider had disappeared.

-

"you came to the airport?" is the first thing jorge says once marc opens the door to his motorhome. jorge is biting down on his bottom lip, willing himself not to get upset as this was the first time he'd spoken to marc since the younger man broke his heart.

"i don't want to talk about it." marc's cheeks turned red, embarrassment rushing over him as he thinks how he'd chased someone to the airport and they were there with somebody else.

"that's not fair. i want to know what happened. i think you owe me an explanation."

"i'm the one who isn't fair?! fine, you want an explanation... i came to the airport, i ran through the whole place and when i got to your gate i saw you there," marc swallows, the words not wanting to leave his mouth, "i saw you with her, and she kissed you, and you both smiled at each other... not even a couple of hours after we split up and you were there with her."

"you came to the airport to get me back?"

"what does it even matter? you're with her."

"it does matter, marc! it really fucking matters!" jorge huffs, standing closer to marc and holding his face so he has to look him in the eye.

"yes, okay? i did. i came running after you like a fucking idiot because i realised how much i didn't want to lose you, he feels tears coming to his eyes, "but i was too late and i already did."

"you didn't lose me, she knew all about you and i. i told you you'd ended things with me and she was just there for me as a friend. only as a friend. how could i be even thinking of being with someone else when i was so hung up on you?"

"you were?"

"i still am."

"i never really wanted to break up with you. i was just scared of everyone else's opinions, rather than thinking about what i wanted. i never doubted if you were worth it," marc pouts, feeling disappointed in himself for saying these words six months too late, "i was falling in love with you."

"i was going to tell you that night," jorge confesses, "i had a plan. we were going to drink that podium champagne, then we were going to have the best sex of our lives," jorge laughs, seeing the blush rising on marc's cheeks, "then we were gonna shower together before we went to bed, and we'd be curled up together and then i was going to tell you i loved you."

"i'm sorry i ruined that for you, for us." marc admits, thinking of the way that evening could have gone and allowing himself to indulge in the fantasy of what could have been.

"there's more races for us to win, right? we still have plenty of time to do that if we're back together." jorge grins, hopeful.

"we're back together?" marc smiles back, "you really want me back?"

"of course i do. i just wish you'd came to me at the airport," jorge leans in closer, brushing his nose against marc's in an eskimo kiss, "we wasted so much time."

"i wish i had too. but we're here now," marc intertwined their hands together, "and i kind of need you to meet my mama." they both laugh as marc remembers the conversation he'd had with his mother but he can't say he minds too much introducing jorge properly as his boyfriend.


End file.
